


Papa Can You Hear Me?

by Atemluver



Series: Kinky Adventures of The Little Vampire and His Spider-Papa [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (dead parents and all), Ace Peter Parker, Ace Wade, Angst, Blood Drinking, Daddy Dom Legs Peter, Daddy Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Little Wade, M/M, Papa Kink, Peter is a creepy spider person, Peter is an adult, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Spider Venom, Vampire Wade, Wade is trapped in his 12-year-old body, but Wade is 600+ and very much an adult, but Wade loves it, but he spews blood, characters dying of illness, good for him, halloween fic, just a little age play, no one fucks, no underage shenanigans on my watch, slight dubious consent, spidery Peter, wade cries a lot, who gives me nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atemluver/pseuds/Atemluver
Summary: Wade, a lonely immortal vampire searching for his Papa, finds a most unusual and spooky spider friend.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Kinky Adventures of The Little Vampire and His Spider-Papa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044948
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133
Collections: Isn't It Bromantic - Fic or Treat 2020, Isn't it Bromantic?





	Papa Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Isn’t it Bromatic server’s Fic-or-Treat event. It includes the prompts of: spideypool as some version of a monster, Wade’s a vampire who has too much blood, Spidery Peter, (maybe twisted fairy tales if you squint), cryptids, and corn maze (minus the banging). Hopefully, you guys enjoy it if the tags didn’t turn you off lol. 
> 
> Also, the inspiration for Wade’s youthful appearance is courtesy of a slightly different AU that was also discussed on the Bromatic server. 
> 
> **BIG OL’ SCARY DISCLAIMER:** Within this fictional story, Wade is an immortal vampire who is trapped in his body from when he ceased being human, aka he appears to look like a child. However, Wade is in-fact mentally an adult despite his very youthful appearance. It should go without saying that this fan fiction in  **_no way shape or form_ ** condones  **_any_ ** acts that involve real-life minors. Again, this is a fictional story between fictional adult characters and should only be consumed/viewed as such. 

The year was 1350, plague had ravaged the countryside, and the village that Wade had called home. It all started when a group of men claiming the salvation of God made their way through their quaint village. Suddenly, everyone was sick. Bodies were brought out to rot in the streets, people who were fine just the day before, dead within days. Their stench permeated every corner of the farmland, rotting like their forgotten crops. 

When Mother fell ill, their house was boarded up, in fear of the invisible death that raged inside. They couldn’t escape, caged like rats with no hope of an absolution. Mother passed within days, and Wade could only cry at the side of the pus-covered corpse that lay where his mother once had. 

Soon Papa succumbed to the same gruesome fate. Fortunately (or unfortunately), he passed within the span of a day. Wade’s tears from Mother still had not dried on cheeks when he realized he was now an orphan. An orphan abandoned and condemned to death for his sins. 

The following day, it was finally Wade's turn to succumb to the illness. His body was ravaged with chills, his fingers blackened, as blood seeped out of his mouth with each cough. The sunlight that shone through the boarded up windows no longer came, as he could feel that he wouldn’t have to worry about being an orphan for much longer. Smoke was heavy in the air, no doubt the village had begun burning the sinners houses, and theirs was probably next. 

Through hazy vision, he could have sworn there was a man that stood in the smoke-filled room that he had once called home. Unable to even pick his head up, he reached out a blackened hand, 

_ “P-papa? Papa is that you?”  _ Wade gasped out, as even breathing was becoming laborious. Was his papa here to take him to heaven?

“Tell me son, do you desire life, no matter the cost?” 

But that voice was definitely not Papa’s… everything was growing hazy, maybe it was…God? 

“I-I want to live…” were the last words that left his lips as a mortal. 

He felt a searing heat on his neck as the house was engulfed in flames, and his life as Wade Wilson ended. 

* * *

Well, becoming an immortal vampire isn’t a  _ completely _ horrible deal. They don’t get sick, nor can they really die, they don’t need to eat human food, nor do they even need a job! Yep, tons of old abandoned Victorian houses sit on the top of creepy bat-infested hills, just itching for a vampire to make them their homes. Mortgage free. No real need for utilities either, since night vision and all that. Although, not having a warm bath can be a little irritating at times, but hey, he’ll take it. 

No, what’s horrible is the fact that he’s  _ stuck _ in his 12-year-old’s body from the day he ‘died’. And that night vision stuff he mentioned before, yeah, going out in the daylight doesn’t really work. So, his activities are limited exclusively to nighttime. Even though he’s practically almost seven hundred years old by now, everyone always gushes something like,  _ “Oh my gosh where are your parents, do you know what time it is?”  _ or  _ “are you lost son?” _

First of all, his parents were long since dead. Second of all, maybe he is lost. 

Wade won’t sugar coat it, being immortal is extremely lonely. He can’t remember the last time he had someone he could call a friend. One second they’re there, the next they’re wondering why he doesn’t age. One thing leads to another and soon there’s an angry mob with pitchforks outside his house and it all goes up in smoke. Just like his real house did, all those years ago. It’s happened so many times, he’s lost count. 

After a while, he even stopped counting the years. He knows it’s sometime in the year 2000, but he can’t be bothered with such trivial dates anymore. Maybe it’s his penance, to live alone for all of eternity. The cost of eternal life. 

Or so one would think. 

Yeah, he knows exactly what the cost is, and it’s not loneliness. 

Ya’ know, who said vampires have to suck blood? 

He can feel the familiar metallic burn build in the back of his throat as his eyes begin to water. After all these years, he thought it would get less painful, but nope, it doesn’t. Unable to stop the sudden giant influx of blood, it comes out with great force, the only way it can, through his nose. 

A hurt sob wretches it’s way out of his throat, and he starts bawling as more blood trickles down from his nose, adding to the crime-scene horror show that lies at his feet. 

Wade doesn’t  _ suck  _ blood, he  _ makes  _ it. 

Honestly, the solution to his painful cry session must seem so simple.  _ Just give the blood to someone? _ But news flash, little kids can’t donate blood, and he’s too short to even attempt the sexy vampire neck bite. Sure, there are other kids, but Wade refuses to put them through anything so traumatic. So instead, it just pours out of his nose like a fucked up water fountain every-so-often. Leaving him with yet another stain on the floor.

As he hiccups, rubbing at the blood dripping from his nose, he hears a noise and through the corner of his eye sees movement...on the ceiling. 

Wade looks up through watery eyes, and nothing in his six-hundred and eighty-two years could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him. There’s a  _ man _ sitting  _ upside down _ on the ceiling, happily munching on one of the bats that fly around the castle. What year is it again? 

But the man must have noticed or heard Wade’s sobs because the next second he’d dropped from his perch and was standing in front of wade. The stranger's eight black and red eyes look down at him in concern. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry I didn’t think anyone was here. Are you okay little boy?” The man practically coos out at him, stretching out a shaking hand worriedly adjourned with sharp, pointed nails. 

_ L-little boy? _ Normally, Wade would have been slightly offended at the name. He’s an ancient fuck-mothering vampire, thank you very much. But his nose hurts, he’s sad, lonely, and he just wants to cry. Maybe...he could play along and the man would hug him or give him head pats or  _ something.  _

So he simply sobs out louder in response. 

“Ah! Shhh, it’s okay little guy. I’m not going to hurt you...I know I look scary but I promise I won’t, okay?” The man's voice was soft and quiet as he approached a little closer to Wade. 

What the heck is he talking about? He’s not scary...he looks like some cool spider dude, at least he’s not a tiny boy…  _ Oh! _ Wade’s supposed to  _ be _ a tiny boy, so he should probably act a little scared. 

Wade takes a small step back, rubbing again at his eyes, “p-promise?” 

The spider-man gives a small smile back. “I promise.” He states as he gazes closer at Wade and notices the smears of blood on the boy's face, along with his blood coated gloves and shirt. “Oh no, did that drip from the ceiling? I’m so sorry sweetie…” 

_ Sweetie?  _ No one’s called him since…

“P-papa?” Wade blurts out and the stranger's eight eyes widen.

The man only smiles, speaking in a soft, hushed tone, “do you need help finding your Papa?”

Wade nods.

“Do you know where he is?” 

_ Yeah, buried in the countryside in Europe _ .  _ But he’s probably dirt by now.  _

Instead, Wade shakes his head and looks up at the man through big baby-blue eyes. 

Suddenly, Wade finds himself swept up into the spider's web...well his arms, same difference. Unable to remember the last time he felt the touch of another creature that  _ wasn’t _ a bat, he nuzzles up to the strangers welcomed embrace. 

“Name’s Peter, why don’t I take you back to my place and get you all cleaned up?” 

“W-wade...and okay…” 

* * *

Peter’s New York apartment was just about as dark and dingy as Wade’s dilapidated Victorian mansion. Dark curtains drawn over windows, coated in thin white webbing, as well as other large webs, spun in the corners of the room. Neat-o. 

Peter must also be light sensitive like him, so luckily he won’t have to deal with a light migraine when the sun finally rises. The man-spider finally sets Wade down in the middle of the room, looking down with a frown at Wade’s blood coated appearance. 

The man moves his slim fingers to touch the gloves on Wade’s hands and Wade reflectively pulls back. No one has seen his hands since the day he became a vampire. Plus, they were  _ gross _ . Permanently blackened from the death that spread seven-hundred years ago, scars from the sores ascended up his arms and legs in a most gruesome fashion. If Peter saw, he’d either scream or immediately take him to a hospital. Both were things Wade wanted to avoid. 

Luckily for Wade, Peter must have caught on, “oh sorry…” he muttered out, also pulling his hands away. “You don’t want me to see do you?” Peter pauses, pressing a finger to his chin in thought. “Oh!” he finally interjects, bringing his hand in a fist to meet an open palm, “how about this, I have some hoodies, they’ll be big on you so you can hide in them, how does that sound sweetie?” 

There’s that word again,  _ sweetie.  _ It just sounds so  _ sweet _ and it makes Wade feel all tingly inside, a feeling he thought he was incapable of. So, he nods at the proposition. 

Peter ushers him into the bathroom, handing him a fluffy towel, a large sweatshirt, and sweatpants along with socks. The man gives Wade a small smile before closing the door behind him, and Wade locks it for good measure. 

_ Wow, a real bath.  _

Wade hasn’t seen a functioning bathtub in...far too long. Without hot water, and being a cold-blooded vampire, bathing was not normally at the top of his to-do list. Modern people even bathe once a day...seems a bit excessive if you ask him. But he’s not about to pass up this heavenly opportunity. 

Running the warm water, he fills up the porcelain tub as he promptly sheds his blood-coated clothes. The mirror that hangs in the small bathroom begins to fill with steam, although it’s not like his reflection would be visible regardless, bless. Just looking at his skin was enough to turn his stomach, so he quickly hops into the tub, letting his body relax in the warm water. 

If he wasn’t so repulsive-looking, maybe he could have convinced Peter to come in with him. Those beautiful long nails would have no doubt felt  _ amazing _ massaging his scalp. Shaking his head, he submerges himself in the water. Wade’s absolutely  _ despicable _ . Here he is with a stranger that thinks he’s a little lost boy, and Wade’s just  _ using him _ for his own gross satisfaction and comfort. But...Peter’s so nice to him…

Instead of going down  _ that _ rabbit hole, Wade busies himself with washing the blood and grime off. Well, the grime that  _ comes off _ . When he's done, he dries himself with the towel, putting on the large sweatpants, tying the string as tight as he can to keep them around his waist. He pulls on the hoodie, and he’s quite literally consumed by the fabric. The bottoms of the pants pool on the floor and his hands only reach halfway through the sleeves of the hoodie. Wade feels even smaller than usual, which is most certainly impressive. Luckily, that also means his secret is safe...for now. 

He steps out of the bathroom and calls out, “Peter? I’m done..” and the man jumps down from his perch on the ceiling.  _ Awesome _ . Why can’t  _ he _ hang upside down on walls like a bat? Totally not fair. 

“Did ya’ have a good bath?” Peter asks as he bends down to roll up the much-too-long sweatpants up on Wade. “Aww sorry baby, everything’s so big. Be careful not to trip now.” he gushes out with a gentle smile, and a gleam of white fangs catches Wade’s eye. 

Wade gives a little pout in response. H-he’s a big boy now...heck he’s older than Peter! He could be his great-great-great (insert like one hundred more greats here), grandfather! Well, if he wasn’t impotent and had offspring that is… But that’s not the point! Anyway, why does Peter always make him feel so small and fuzzy inside? He _knows_ it’s only because Peter thinks he’s a real boy, and the second he finds out he’ll probably burn his house down...but he just likes it when Peter dotes on him…

Tossing rationality aside and instead going for the doting, he stretches out his arms as the sleeves to his hoodie flop down. He looks up into the man's many eyes and Peter wastes no time scooping him up into his arms with ease. Wade wraps his arms around Peter’s neck, resting his chin on the man's shoulder. Who knew spiders could be so cuddly? 

“Are ya’ tired after that bath little one? Want to go to bed?” 

Wade glances to the curtains, indeed, some light is starting to show through, it must be morning. 

“‘Kay…” he mumbles out into the man's neck as Peter swiftly ushers him to his bedroom and sets the small boy on the corner of the bed. 

Peter’s bedroom as well is coated in thick, milky webbing. If anyone else were to have come in here, surely they would freak the fuck out. But Wade just finds it neat, they look like soft little spider clouds...would they be comfortable to sleep in? 

The spider-man  _ must _ have some sort of mind-reading powers because as soon as Wade was thinking about the webs, Peter sits down next to him. “Are you curious about the webbing?” 

Wade gives a small nod, “h-how do you make them?” he asks tilting his head as he watches a small smile spread across the spider’s face. 

“Why don’t I show you,” Peter says as he holds out his arm to Wade, showing a small little slit on his wrist. The vampire leans over to take a closer look as a bead of white webbing leaves Peter’s wrist, attaching itself onto the wall. 

“Woah,” Wade gapes in awe, that was like the most metal thing he’s ever seen! It just comes right out of his wrist! Wade moves his hand over to Peter’s arm, wanting to touch the small web hole before promptly retracting his hoodie covered hands, realizing he doesn’t have his gloves on…

“You can touch it if you want sweetie.” 

The blond simply shakes his head, staring instead at the new additional web to the bedroom spider mural. “Are they comfy?” 

Peter’s words are soft, most likely like his webs, “want to find out? I can make you a little hammock.”

Blue eyes sparkle up at Peter with intrigue. A web hammock sounds  _ amazing. _ Like how that printing press thing made everyone nerds and changed the world or whatever. But  _ this _ actually sounds  _ fun.  _

The brunette chuckles at Wade’s interest in his spidery abilities. Not wanting to be one to disappoint, he gets to work spinning a small cocoon-like structure in one of the corners of the room. Peter leaves a small hole in the side for ease of access, but it’s definitely a suitable spider pillow-fort, but with fewer pillows, more spider silk. 

Peter takes a blanket and a pillow, laying them inside the cocoon before whisking Wade into the structure. It was soft, and the webbing dips slightly with Wade’s weight. Cuddling into the spider-hammock, Wade’s finally thankful for his small stature since this is the coolest thing  _ ever.  _

“Sleep well Wade,” Peter adds as he makes his way to his own bed. “Call for me if you need to get out, okay?” 

“‘Kay. Night.” 

“Good night sweetie.” 

* * *

Living with Peter has been super-duper fun! Honestly, who wouldn’t love living with a nocturnal nightmare-inducing spider-person? Okay, maybe  _ most  _ people, but Wade is definitely not  _ most _ people. Being a creature of the night himself, it’s nice to be with someone who might be able to understand the lonely cryptid struggles, although Peter still has no idea that Wade’s a failure of a vampire…

He would have thought for certain, the morning after their little web-cocoon adventure, that Peter would have taken him straight to the police or quizzed him on his address, or his parents' names. But Peter did none of that. Instead, he made pancakes, and then gave Wade a coloring book and some crayons. Maybe Peter thinks he ran away from home and is waiting for Wade to tell him where his parents are, and that he made a mistake, and he misses them. 

Well, it doesn’t matter how much he misses them, they aren’t coming back. 

So Wade stays, happily playing the role of a lost boy, wrapped in the softness of Peter’s web-like smile. 

Slender fingers rest on Wade’s shoulders as Peter glances down at the purple, red, and orange drawing Wade was scribbling out. “That’s a beautiful drawing, pumpkin. What’s it about?” Peter questions and Wade frowns. 

Wade stares at the white page, a small collection of purple people stand in a field with specs of red and orange blotted across it. The vampire can’t say, well not out loud at least. 

“....nothin’….” the boy grumbles out, scribbling more red across the page. 

But Peter gives a tiny laugh, “Okay sweetie. It’s almost dark outside, why don’t we go on a fun adventure?” 

Wade’s ears perk up at the thought.  _ Did he just say adventure?  _ Maybe something cool that spider people do, like eating bats, or burrowing into holes waiting for small rodents to crawl in. Either way, whatever Peter has in mind must be fun and spooky. 

“Yeah!” he chimes out, promptly putting his crayons down and jumping to his feet. 

With a toothy grin, Peter pulls a jacket on over Wade’s shirt, along with a scarf and knit gloves over his cotton ones. _ Huh, when did Peter get a jacket and gloves his size? _ But that’s a question for another time, because once Peter puts on his mask, glasses, scarf and coat, the two of them are out of the door and off to whatever adventure Peter had planned. 

* * *

Remember when Wade said Peter probably had something spidery and fun planned? Yeah, that was a lie. There’s nothing for miles except darkness and corn. Enough to give ye’ old farm boy the warm fuzzies inside. And by warm fuzzies, he means he wants the spider burrow with the rodents instead, please. 

But Peter seems happy to be in front of such tall, bountiful maize. In fact, the maize is formatted in the shape of a maze, or so Peter explained. Apparently, it’s a modern ritual that people conduct during the harvest season. 

Seriously, modern people and their habits of wasting crops and everything else. This is the precipice of what the youths call,  _ ‘being extra’.  _

It’s not that Wade despises corn or anything, but staring at the tall fields of crops reminds him a little  _ too much _ of the barley fields his Papa used to tend to. Those memories aren't exactly coated in rainbows and unicorns now. 

Wade slinks behind Peter, in a futile attempt to escape from the menacing crop field. But Peter seems determined to make this horrific corn adventure work, as he takes Wade’s hand in his.

“It’ll be fun pumpkin, okay?” Peter said with that beautiful smile laced in his voice.

It was in-fact, not fun. 

The maze had started in good jest, with Wade clutching Peter’s hand, as they walked through the overbearing height of the stalks of corn. Wade couldn’t understand for the life of him, how anyone would ever find this  _ fun.  _ But at some point, Wade noticed an absence of a certain spider hand in his. Peter wasn’t there, and Wade was alone somewhere in a giant field of corn. 

It wasn’t that it was dark outside, nor was it even that Wade was alone. Those were both things that he had grown accustomed to over the years. No, it was how utterly  _ small _ he felt in this crop field. How much it reminded him of when he used to hide amongst the barley for his Papa to find him when they had gotten back from church. And how those same fields burned crimson against the blackness of the sky as the church declared their village home of the sinners. That they all were sick because of their transgressions, and it was all their fault.

Wade being the selfish heathen he was, desired for life even while Mother and Papa suffered. It was all  _ his _ fault. 

Biting his quivering lip, Wade tried to hold back his tears. Really, he did. But the longer he stood in the midst of the swaying crops, the howl of the wind in his ears, and the thought of his parents on his mind, the more that liquid burned hot against his eyes. 

“P-papa…” he choked out as a tear spilled down his cheek. Wade sucked in a shaky breath before he promptly erupted into gut-retching sobs. “P-papa!” he wailed as any well-adjusted ancient vampire would have in this predicament. 

But no one came, so he sobbed louder, like the lost little boy he is.

He’s all alone, in the dark field, and his papa won’t be able to find him this time. 

Through his sobs, he feels familiar arms wrap around him, picking him up with ease and holding him tight against a broad chest. 

“Shhh, sweetie it’s okay, Papa’s here now,” Peter lulls out as Wade latches his arms around the man's neck, sobbing even harder into Peter’s shoulder. 

_ His Papa found him… _

The two of them stay in the midst of the corn stalks until Wade’s sobs die down into small hiccups. Peter shifts to let Wade down so they can continue their maze, but Wade refuses to leave the comfort of Peter's arms. He doesn’t want to be left alone again…

The man-spider let out a soft sigh, and continued to make his way through the maze, with a sniffling vampire boy cradled safely in his arms. 

Finally, exiting the maize of horror, soft lips are pressed to Wade’s damp cheek. 

“That wasn’t so scary, was it pumpkin?”

Wade pouts, hiding his face further into the soft plush cashmere scarf around Peter’s neck, a small hiccup bubbling out of his throat.  _ It was horrible.  _

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry sweetie. Here, I know what’ll make it better…” Peter trails off, and the vampire continues clinging to Peter as the man walks away from the horrible crops.

Wade continues his stronghold in the fortress of Peter’s scarf, hiding away from the sudden assault of blue-fluorescent light. 

“Aww, was the nighttime maze too scary for them?” a female voice calls out.

“Yeah, just a little bit. Could I get a small candy apple for the little guy?” 

The lady lets out a small chuckle, and Wade hears soft shoes shuffling around. “Of course, but is it too late for him to have candy?”

“Nah, he’s fine.” Peter says as he gently shifts his hold on the small vampire, “here Wade, it’s yummy.” 

He picks up his head, squinting from the brightness, letting out a soft whine as he sees a bright red glistening apple on a stick. Wade takes the treat from Peter’s fingers, giving the shiny red coating a tentative lick.  _ It’s sweet.  _

Peter’s hand ruffles Wade’s blond hair as the boy continues to munch on his autumn treat, feeling just a tad bit better than he did moments ago. 

* * *

Wade had been living with Peter for at least a month by now, which is becoming concerning for one reason only, the blood-sucking elephant in the room. Okay, maybe not blood- _ sucking _ but still. Honestly, it's still strange how little Peter was questioning Wade and where his parents were, especially after his ‘papa’ meltdown in the middle of the corn maze from hell. But Peter just simply smiled and gave him candy, and they returned to the apartment, and he let Wade continue his coloring adventure as the vampire munched on a sweet apple treat. 

Maybe spiders just don’t understand human relationships or something…

No, what's really concerning is his increasing blood level that's quickly approaching the danger zone. If he doesn’t find a solution and fast, Peter’s going to freak over the Jackson Pollock painting made out of literal blood on the floor of his apartment. Then Wade will cease to get all the nice hugs and cuddles from the man as Peter becomes disgusted by the fact that this little boy was never a little boy at all. 

Yeah, things have become quite the pickle. 

So, Wade begins to nervously pace around the apartment. He could maybe just run to the bathroom and say he got sick or something... Try to keep all the blood in the toilet or sink or bathtub...that seems like it could work? Maybe? 

“What's wrong pumpkin?” Peter’s words cut straight through Wades thoughts, and the boy jumped back in surprise. 

“N-nothing!” the blond stutters as he subverts his gaze down to the dark wood flooring. The floor that would probably be coated in blood  _ very _ soon. 

“Are you sure?” Peter bends down to look up at Wade’s face, his eight eyes blinking in innocent confusion and worry. “Your face looks a little flush, did you catch a cold sweetie?”

The vampire can only shake his head. If he tried to talk more, he might just vomit blood. 

“Hmm…” the spider hums out with a slight tilt of the head as he lifts Wade up into his arms, and situates the two of them on the couch. Peter keeps a tight hold on Wade as the reality sets in, Wade can’t escape Peter's grasp without a geyser of blood. 

He lets out a small whine as he tries in vain to push back against Peter’s hold, tears pricking at his eyes over the realization that Peter’s going to find out  _ much  _ sooner rather than later. 

Just as Wade was trying to squirm his way out of Peter’s grasp, he can taste the metallic tinge in the back of his throat. His gloved fingers grip tightly into the fabric of Peter's shirt.  _ This can’t be happening.  _

Suddenly, a hot heat pricks at his neck as his body immediately loses all feeling, his hand flopping lifelessly down from Peter’s shirt, as the spider's strong arms keep the vampire still in his lap. Blue eyes widen in a flash of fear over the realization that the heat he feels on his neck is where Peter’s sharp fangs pierced his skin, injecting a sort of paralyzing venom. 

A soft whine falls from Wade’s vocal cords as he hears the obscene slurping sounds coming from Peter. With a  _ pop _ Peter pulls off the blond's neck, running his smooth tongue over the holes in his neck, catching the small trickles of red. 

“Shhh,” Peter coos, running one of his hands soothingly down the length of Wades back, “Papa’s got you pumpkin, just relax.” 

Even if Wade wanted to, he couldn’t move or speak in protest. His small body tingles, disobeying any order from Wade’s brain to move. But for some reason, Wade doesn’t want to move. Peter’s here to take care of him, and he doesn’t feel all icky from the blood anymore. So, he lets himself relax, trusting himself to his new ‘papa’.

“That’s my good boy,” the brunette praises, pressing a kiss to Wade’s cheek before burrowing his fangs deep within the soft flesh of Wade’s neck. 

They stay in their tight embrace for what seems like ages. In silence except for the wet sucking noises from Peter and the metronomic ticking of the clock webbed up on Peter’s wall. Wade can feel his eyelids become heavy from the anemia of losing so much blood so fast. The spider finally finishes his meal, and Wade is moved with his head on Peter’s chest as he feels a soft blanket pulled up over his lethargic figure. 

“You did so good pumpkin, so perfect for me. Now sleep darling…” comes the sweet praises from Peter, accompanied by a soft scratch of sharp nails at his scalp. Wade listens to the command, letting himself fall into a deep sleep atop Peter. 

* * *

Soft lips are being pressed to Wade's hand as the vampire groggily opens his eyes, only to be greeted with Peter kissing a very noticeably ungloved hand. 

“W-what?” the blond squeaks out, his voice still hoarse from his nap and potentially the residue of venom in his veins. His eyes widen in sheer horror over the sight of Peter kissing his revolting blackened fingertips. 

“Do you feel any better baby boy? All that yucky blood gone now?”

“What….how?” Wade gapes, did Peter know this entire time? 

But the man only chuckles, threading his slim digits with Wades. “Well, clearly your mansion was my feeding grounds. So many bats and rodents, no people to freak out. Of course, I would notice the small little boy sobbing over a puddle of blood.” His other arm around Wade's waist gives the boy a small squeeze. “Now I’ll admit, at first I thought you were an actual child but judging from the blood, I figured you had to be some sort of cryptid like myself.” 

The vampire blinks through his long dark eyelashes.  _ Excuse him?  _ He knew this whole time, and he let Wade color like a child and sob in the middle of a corn field? 

“T-then why?” he chokes out, in a voice softer than he intended. 

“Clearly, you needed your spider papa,” Peter states, without so much as batting a single one of his eight eyelashes. 

“But I’m not a child!”

“Well, you’re  _ my _ cute little vampire boy. You don’t need to be an actual child. That's just...creepy.” 

Wade snorts. Real children being creepy? But an ancient blood spewing vampire boy with Black Death eroded skin is  _ cute?  _ God, they really are such freaks of nature. 

“Hmph.” Wade pouts, taking his hand out of Peters. “Fine. But I demand constant hugs and web forts from my weird spider papa then.” 

“I will be the best daddy long-legs,” the man says with a smirk, and Wade gives a small hug in return. 

_ Papa, Mother, can you hear me? It’s been six hundred years but I finally found someone to love a freaky blood-spewing vampire like me.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [WaterMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMe/pseuds/WaterMe) and [SamTheSnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheSnake/profile) for the Alpha/Betas for this weirdness. I will admit, it was pretty fun to write. But I also despise spiders so writing this in and of itself was like some form of fearplay lol. But [Ahgee](https://twitter.com/ah_jiing) from the Bromantic server kept posting absolutely amazing [art](https://twitter.com/ah_jiing/status/1317242332492648449?s=20) ([more art](https://twitter.com/ah_jiing/status/1320623666560823296?s=20), [even more](https://twitter.com/ah_jiing/status/1321272790293434368?s=20), look at it isn't it fucking beautiful) so like how could I not write this spider babe? ~~Although Peter turned out to be kind of a fucking asshole my god, such a dick.~~ Anywho, Happy Halloween ya'll! 


End file.
